One type of conventional anti-vibration device includes a separating member (separating body) that separates a liquid-filled liquid chamber inside a tubular attachment member (second fixture) into a main liquid chamber on one side in the axial direction and a secondary liquid chamber on the other side in the axial direction. An annular metal fitting (reinforcement member) is fixed by vulcanization adhesion to the outer circumferential surface of a diaphragm that partially partitions the secondary liquid chamber, and an end on the other side in the axial direction of the attachment member is fixed to the metal fitting by being bent towards the inner circumferential side (for example, see patent literature PTL 1). As a result, the diaphragm and attachment member are firmly fixed to each other.